


Color Me Surprised

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Ignatz teaches Cyril how to paint.





	Color Me Surprised

There’s a lot of things Cyril would say he’s not the best at and painting certainly was in that category.   


Archery, cleaning— just about any chore he could do, after all he lived his whole life doing so. So when it came down to doing things just for the fun of it, well..

That’s where he lacked the most experience.

Ignatz, the ever persistent one, insisted that he tried out painting. Which should be easy, especially when Ignatz made it look so effortless. But back at the monastery, before Lysithea taught him how to read and write, he had to draw pictures just to put in the advice box. Even then those scribbles weren’t anything to brag on.

“How am I supposed to do this again?” There were so many colors and being outside he wasn’t even sure where to start. “Should I paint the trees or the sky first? This is real confusing.”

“Draw whatever you want to,” Ignatz says, voice soft and soothing. It was much better than how frantic Cyril remembers it being back when they were merely kids. “Art is about doing what feels right to you. I always get inspired just by taking in the scenery. Since it’s your first time let’s just start with something easy.”

“Somethin’ easy..?” Nothing about art was easy to him.

“Instead of a full scenery painting how about drawing one thing?” Ignatz helpfully suggests. It was at least manageable, but there were so many things..   


If he could he would have just drawled Ignatz. He’s sure the artist would love if he was able to capture him, but the best he could do was stick figures.   


That would probably just get a laugh rather than praise.

“I think I see something I wanna paint. B-but no peeking!” It’s rare for him to be the one who got flustered out of the two of them since Ignatz had a good record of that, but since he was an amateur compared to Ignatz.. It’d be a little nerving for him to watch.   


“I won’t, I promise.” He can hear Ignatz chuckle and feel his face heat up before his brush makes contact with the paint. Of all the things around them he can spot a huddle of yellow daisies moving gentle against the wind. They’re pretty far away from their camp, but fortunately for Cyril it was easy to see farther than most others could.   


It takes awhile to capture, not nearly as long as Ignatz usually takes, but even if it’s something simple it still takes him much longer than he anticipated. By the time he’s done yellow and green paint are stained on his fingers and a bit on his clothes.   


“You can look now.” It comes out a bit nervously, but despite that Cyril’s eager for Ignatz to see his first painting. Maybe it wasn’t too terrible looking. He wouldn’t have stopped if he wasn’t the  _ least  _ bit satisfied.

“Oh! You painted a flower! It looks very pretty, Cyril. You did a really good job!” It makes something flutter in Cyril’s chest, something he’d think is a weird feeling, but it’s also nice. Real nice.

“I painted it because it reminded me of you,” Cyril starts, his tone more upbeat than it usually it is. Then again it always got that way when he talked about Ignatz. “You’re delicate and pretty— like a flower.”

Ignatz stammers at this; face going more than the red flowers they had passed on the way to their campsite. “D-delicate and pretty?”   


“But you’re real strong too!” Cyril clarifies, mood increasing by the seconds. “You can handle a bow just as good as I can.”   


Cyril can’t help but think how cute it is when Ignatz is unable to reply to the praise. They both easily got flustered by sincere compliments, but it was always fun seeing how Ignatz reacted to them.   


They were a couple of weirdos in his book, but Cyril didn’t mind one bit.   


“H-hey—“ Ignatz’s voice cracks and he pauses to clear his throat. “There’s a little bit of paint on your face.”   


“Huh?” Cyril furrows his eyebrows at this. How did he even get paint there of all places?   


Before he knew it Ignatz was inches away from his face, with Cyril standing completely still for him. It confused Cyril to no end when Ignatz  _ kissed  _ to painted spot on his cheek and pulled away still looking flustered, but satisfied.

“You can’t kiss paint off,” Cyril points out, puzzled. “It ain’t gonna come off like that.”   


“I know, but it was just an impulse. And you look really cute with paint on you.” Ignatz says sheepishly, but is still able to make eye contact with him. Recently his shyness was starting to fade away when it was just the two of them.

“You’re a real weirdo, Ignatz. But I guess so am I.” Cyril smiles at how Ignatz’s face softens at that. By now calling each other weird was like a compliment. Love sure was strange.

“Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

As Ignatz takes him by the hand the only thing Cyril can do is happily comply. With Ignatz every day was fun and a treat, and he’s entirely thankful for that.

He wouldn’t mind painting again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Cyril's birthday today so throwing out some well deserved fluff for this boy <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
